PJATO moments songfic
by SheWhoIsPowerful
Summary: These are the the songs that parts of Percy Jackson and the Olympians made me thing of. Your reviews will deside if this continues or not


**These are the songs that different parts if PJATO made me think of**

**Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing not Percy Jackson and not any of the songs.**

_**

* * *

**_

First it's the song "I Won't Say I'm In Love" from Disney's Hercules. It makes me think of when Annabeth finally realized they had feelings for Percy but refused to admit it and how every one else say what was going on

If there's a prize for rotten judgment

I guess I already won that

No man is worth the aggravation

That's ancient history

Been there done that

Who you think your kiddin

he's the earth and heaven to ya

Try to keep it hidden

Honey we can see right through ya

Girl you cant conceal it

We know how ya feelin who ya thinking of

No chance no way I wont say no no

You swoon you sigh

Why deny it uh-oh

This scene won't play

I won't say it

I thought my heart had learnt its lesson

It feels so good when it starts out

My head is screamin get a grip girl

Unless your dyin to cry your heart out

You keep on denying

Who you are and how your feelin

Baby were not buyin

Hun we saw you hit the ceiling

Face it like a grown up

When ya own up

That cha got got got it bad

No chance no way I wont say no no

Give up or give in

Check the grin your in love

It to cliché I wont say it

Girl don't be proud

It ok your in love

Ooh oho oh oho

At least out loud

I won't say im in love

Sha lala la la la ahh

_**

* * *

**_

Staying with the romance the next song is Taylor Swift's "Love Story". Yes I know that every one uses this song, but that's because everyone sees that it fits, so deal with it. This song makes me think of the end of The Last Olympian when Percy and Annabeth finally got together

We were both young when I first saw you

I close my eyes and the flashback starts

Your standing there on the balcony on summer air

See the lights, see the party, the ball gown

See you make your way through the crowd

To say hello, little did I know

That you were Romeo, you were throwing pebbles

And my daddy said "stay away from Juliet

I was crying on the staircase begging you please don't go

And I said "romeo take me somewhere we can be alone

I'll be waiting all that's left to do is run

You be the prince and I'll be the princess

It's a love story baby just say.. yes

So I'll sneak out to the garden to see you

We keep quiet 'cause were dead if they know

So close your eyes, escape this town for a little while

Oh oh 'cause you were romeo I was the scarlet letter

And my daddy said "stay away from Juliet"

But you were every thing to me I was beggin you please don't go

And I said "romeo take me somewhere we can be alone

I'll be waiting all that's left to do is run

You be the prince and I'll be the princess

It's a love story baby just say yes

Romeo save me there tryin to tell me how to feel

This love is difficult, but its real

Don't be afraid we'll make it out of this mess

It's a love story baby just say yes

I got tired of waiting wondering

If you were you were ever commin around

My faith in you was fading

when I met you on the outskirts of town

and I said "romeo save me I've been feelin so alone

I keep waitin for you but you'll never come

Is this in my head I don't know what to think

He knelt to the ground, and pulled out a ring and said

"marry me Juliet you'll never have to be alone

I love you and that's all I really know

I talked to your dad, go pick out a white dress

It's a love story baby just say.. yes

We were both young when I first saw you

_**

* * *

**_

This one is from when Percy Annabeth were dancing on Olympus it is "So Close" from Disney's Enchanted again pretty obvious why it fits.

Your in my arms, and all the world is gone

the music plays on, for only two

so close, together, and when I'm with you

so close, to feeling alive

a life goes by, romantic dreams must die

so I bid mine, goodbye, and never know

so close, was waiting, waiting here with you

and now, forever I know

all that I want is, to hold you, so close

so close, to reaching that famous happy end

almost believing, this ones not pretend

now your, beside me, and look how far we've come

so far, we are, so close

oh how, could I face, the faceless days

if I should loose you now

we're so close to reaching that famous happy end

almost, believing, this ones not pretend

lets go, on dreaming, though we know, we are

so close, so close, but still, so far.

_**

* * *

**_

Now we're gonna move away from the romance to a different type of relationship

_**

* * *

**_

This one may be a little hard to understand why I picked it. Here I was being literal its "Bring Me To Life" by Evanescence its from when Percy & Annabet's finding the Golden Fleece brought Theila back to life.

How can you see into my eyes like open doors

Leading you down into my core were I've become so numb

You've found my soul, my spirit sleeping somewhere cold

Until you find it there and lead it back home

Wake me up (wake me up inside)

I can't wake up (wake me up inside)

Save me (call my name and save me from the dark)

Wake me up (bid my blood to run)

I can't wake up (before I come undone)

Save me (save from the nothing I've become)

Now that I know what I'm without you can't just leave me

Breath into me and make me real, bring me to life

Wake me up (wake me up inside)

I can't wake up (wake me up inside)

Save me (call my name and save me from the dark)

Wake me up (bid my blood to run)

I can't wake up (before I come undone)

Save me (save from the nothing I've become)

Bring. Me. To. Life.

(I've been living a lie there's nothing inside)

Bring. Me. To. Life.

Frozen in time without your tough, without you love darling

Only you are the light beyond the dark

All this time I can't believe I couldn't see

Kept in the dark, but you were there to find me

I've been sleeping a thousand years it seem

Got to open my eyes to everything

Without thought, without a voice, without a soul

(don't let me die here)

Bring. Me. To. Life.

Wake me up (wake me up inside)

I can't wake up (wake me up inside)

Save me (call my name and save me from the dark)

Wake me up (bid my blood to run)

I can't wake up (before I come undone)

Save me (save from the nothing I've become)

Bring. Me. To. Life.

(I've been living a lie there's nothing inside)

Bring. Me. To. Life.

_**

* * *

**_

Next its Pinks "U & Ur Hand" the hunters and their dislike of all things male made me think of this

Uh uh uh uh uh uh uh oh  
Uh uh uh uh uh uh uh oh  
Check it out, Going out  
On the late night  
Looking tight  
Feeling nice  
It's a cock fight  
I can tell, I just know  
That it's going down  
Tonight  
At the door we don't wait cause we know them  
At the bar six shots just beginning  
That's when dick head put his hands on me  
But you see

I'm not here for your entertainment  
You don't really want to mess with me tonight  
Just stop and take a second  
I was fine before you walked into my life  
Cause you know it's over  
Before it began  
Keep your drink just give me the money  
It's just u and ur hand tonight

Uh uh uh uh uh uh uh oh  
Uh uh uh uh uh uh uh oh

Midnight  
I'm drunk  
I don't give a fuck  
Wanna dance  
By myself  
Guess you're outta luck  
Don't touch  
Back up  
I'm not the one  
Buh bye  
Listen up it's just not happening  
You can say what you want to your boyfriends  
Just let me have my fun tonight  
Aiight

I'm not here for your entertainment  
You don't really want to mess with me tonight  
Just stop and take a second  
I was fine before you walked into my life  
Cause you know it's over  
Before it began  
Keep your drink just give me the money  
It's just you and your hand tonight

Uh uh uh uh uh uh uh oh  
Break break  
Break it down

In the corner with your boys you bet 'em five bucks  
You'd get the girl that just walked in but she thinks you suck  
We didn't get all dressed up just for you to see  
So quit spilling your drinks on me yeah

You know who you are  
High fivin, talking shit, but you're going home alone aren't cha?

Cause I'm not here for your entertainment  
No  
You don't really want to mess with me tonight  
Just stop and take a second  
Just stop and take a second  
I was fine before you walked into my life  
Cause you know it's over  
Know it's over  
Before it began  
Keep your drink just give me the money  
It's just you and your hand tonight  
It's just you and your hand

I'm not here for your entertainment  
No no no  
You don't really want to mess with me tonight  
Just stop and take a second  
Just take a second  
I was fine before you walked into my life  
Cause you know it's over  
Before it began  
Keep your drink just give me the money  
It's just you and your hand tonight  
Yeah oh

_**

* * *

**_

Ok I herd this song and thought Luke and his feeling towards the gods especially Hermes its Papa Roach's "To Be Loved" and for those of you who recognize the song yes it is the theme song to WWE Raw

Listen up, turn it up and rock it out  
party on, I wanna hear you scream and shout  
this is real, as real as it gets  
I came to get down to get some fucking respect  
taking it back to a hardcore level  
you better be ready, put your pedal to the metal  
taking it back to a hardcore level  
you better be ready, put your pedal to the metal.

Go!!

Whoa I'll never give in  
Whoa I'll never give up  
Whoa I'll never give in  
And I just wanna be, wanna be loved  
Whoa I'll never give in  
Whoa I'll never give up  
Whoa I'll never give in  
And I just wanna be, wanna be loved!

I want domination  
I want your submission  
I see you're not resisting  
To this temptation  
I've got one confession  
A love deprivation  
I've got a jet black heart  
It's all fucked up and it's falling apart

Whoa I'll never give in  
Whoa I'll never give up  
Whoa I'll never give in  
And I just wanna be, wanna be loved  
Whoa I'll never give in  
Whoa I'll never give up  
Whoa I'll never give in  
And I just wanna be, wanna be loved!

I've got another confession  
I fell to the temptation  
And there is no question  
There was some connection  
I've got to follow my heart  
No matter how far  
I've gotta roll the dice  
Never look back and never think twice

Whoa I'll never give in  
Whoa I'll never give up  
Whoa I'll never give in  
And I just wanna be, wanna be loved  
Whoa I'll never give in  
Whoa I'll never give up  
Whoa I'll never give in  
And I just wanna be, wanna be loved!

Take the past, burn it up and let it go  
Carry on; I'm stronger than you'll ever know  
That's the deal; you get no respect  
You're gonna get yours  
You better watch your fucking neck

Take the past, burn it up and let it go  
Carry on; I'm stronger than you'll ever know  
That's the deal; you get no respect  
You're gonna get yours  
You better watch your fucking neck

Whoa I'll never give in  
Whoa I'll never give up  
Whoa I'll never give in  
And I just wanna be, wanna be loved  
Whoa I'll never give in  
Whoa I'll never give up  
Whoa I'll never give in  
And I just wanna be, wanna be loved

Whoa I'll never give in  
Whoa I'll never give up  
Whoa I'll never give in  
And I just wanna be, wanna be loved!

_**

* * *

**_

This one is about the war, from Percy's POV. It is what I think he would say to kronos about him and the other demigods who had to fight the titans. The song is Hollywood Undead's "Young"

We are young

But we have heart

Born in this world as it all falls apart

We are strong

But we don't belong

Born in this world as it all falls apart

I see the children in this rain like the parade before the pain

I see the love, I see the hate, I see this world that we can make

I see the life, I see the sky, give it all to see you fly

Yes we wave this flag of hatred, but you're the ones who made it

Watch the beauty of all our lives passing right before my eyes

I hear the hate in all your words all the words to make then hurt

We get so sick, were so sick, we never wanted all this

Medication for the kids with no reason to live

So we march to the drums of the dead as we come

Watch it burn in the sun

We are numb

We are young

But we have heart

Born in this world as it all falls apart

We are strong

But we don't belong

Born in this world as it all falls apart

As we walk among the shadows

In these streets these fields of battle

Take it up, we ware the mantle

Raise your hand with burning candles

Hear us whisper in the dark

In the rain you see the spark

Feel the beating of our hearts

Fleeting hope as we depart

Altogether walk alone against all we've ever known

All we've ever really wanted was a place to call our home

But you take all that we are

The innocence of our hearts

Make us kneel before the alter as you tare us apart

So we march to the drums of the dead as we come

Watch it burn in the sun

We are numb

We are young

But we have heart

Born in this world as it all falls apart

We are strong

But we don't belong

Born in this world as it all falls apart

We will fight (We will fight)

Or e will fall (We will fall)

Till the angels sing our song

We will fight (We will fight)

Or we will fall (We will fall)

Till the angels sing our song

We will fight (We will fight)

Or we will fall (We will fall)

Till the angels sing our song

We will fight (We will fight)

Or we will fall (We will fall)

Till the angels sing our song

We are young

But we have heart

Born in this world as it all falls apart

We are strong

But we don't belong

Born in this world as it all falls apart

We are young

But we have heart

Born in this world as it all falls apart

We are strong

But we don't belong

Born in this world as it all falls apart

_**

* * *

**_

Read and review, let me know what you think. I want to know if you agree with my song choices if not tell me what you think would fit more, or if you think there's

_**another song that fits tell me about it, it may end up in my next songfic. Flames are welcome they help me make it better.**_


End file.
